Never Surrender
by Chris-Severa-Amaru
Summary: The Team gets a new member and Wally gets a new freind. Rated M for later chapters. WallyxOC. Dont like, dont read.


_**Yay! I am finally starting to write my fan fictions again. And since I'm so into the comic books of DC and Marvel right now why not start with them. My friend wanted me to try one of the song fics that people have been doing. I'll try my best but not sure if the chapters will actually go by the songs that come up on shuffle in my itunes. This story is a WallyxOC (Luca Bordeaux) so if you don't like OC's then don't read it. Also I have it in first person and I will specify if the POV changes to someone different than Luca.**_

_**Another thing before I start. Some of the events are going by rps and other ideas that people give me and things I think of on my own. So don't say things like "this didn't happen" and "why didn't you do this or that". I am very well aware what has happened in the comics and in the tv shows that have come out.**_

_**Without further wait here is the first chapter. The first song is The Pretender by Foo Fighters.**_

_**Rated M for later chapters.**_

Running, running. That seemed to be all I was ever doing recently. If it wasn't to try and keep up with the crime in Central City then it was trying to get to school in time for the late bell. Not to mention I was trying to keep up with Kid Flash and Flash on their own territory. "Maybe dis wont da best place to start out." I huffed out in my Cajun accent.

I ran from rooftop to rooftop to cut off the robber, managing to trap him in a dead end alley while he was panicked. Jumping off the roof I laughed as he looked for a way out. He panicked even more as he looked back at me. "Y-Your eyes! Monster!" I froze hearing the phrase, the man running past me in horror.

A thud behind me pulled me from my thoughts. "You're getting a bit carless, Blue." I heard Kid Flash say behind me. Not the person I wanted to see right now. "Not in da mood Kid Flash." I turned my face away from him when he came closer.

"Take 'em ta da cops, will ya?" Not waiting for an answer I scaled the nearest wall and left him with the guy on the ground. I heard him protest but knew he would comply to the request anyway.

The window was the usual way I got back into my apartment when coming back from my self appointed patrol. And the mirror was always the first thing to greet me. I really needed to move that damn thing out of the way.

My eyes…they were always the thing to catch my attention. I loved the way they looked. Black where white should be and the color part was a yellow like you would see on a cat in a cartoon. As much as I loved them most people didn't see it the same way. I had been called a monster, a demon, and many other things. They had even gotten me chased out of a church when I was younger.

Looking down I saw the green orbs of my contacts looking back up at me. A tech head I grew up with in Louisiana was able to get ahold of a set of power inhibiters while on a job once. Knowing how I felt about my eyes he was able to infuse that into a pair of contacts I could wear. They were able to shield my powers while I was in citizen persona and I didn't have to worry about people being scared or violent when they saw my eyes. I was just a normal person with these on.

Taking off my blue and black costume I put on a tank top and pair of boxers I 'borrowed' from my brother the last time I was home, slipping under the covers of my bed. Starring at my ceiling I soon drifted off to sleep.

"What if I said I'm not like the others? What if I say-"

I groaned as the radio went off on my alarm clock and rolled over to try to drown it out. After another 5 minutes and a new song starting I decided it wasn't going away and that I needed to get ready for school. Getting my clothes I headed for the shower and got everything else I needed before heading back to my room.

Sitting down at the vanity table I looked into the mirror again and then back down at the contacts in their case. Picking them up I put them in and blink a few times to make sure they were good. Opening my eyes it was like looking at someone else and I always hated it. Getting up I grabbed my bag and headed out of the door after feeding my meowing cat before I left.

The apartment my brother found for me wasn't very far from Keystone High so it was an easy walk from here to there. "Damn!" I cursed as I looked at my watch. I was already running late and I would have to run once again to get to class on time. I really needed to set my alarm for an earlier time or something.

The first half of the day had gone by without much excitement. Next was my chemistry class so I sat at my lab station and waited for my lab partner to come and help with the days experiment. Wally West was a bit of a childish guy but he knew his stuff when it came to science. I had to admit that I would rather have someone who knew what they were doing instead of having to explain everything to someone who was clueless.

Once the experiment was over it was Wally's turn to clean the instruments and things. I sat and read a book I had while I waited. A tap on my should pulled me from my trance in the book and drew my attention to a girl behind me.

I had noticed the girl before in a different class I had. Ever since I came to this school at the beginning of the year she had seemed to have a problem with me. "You must think you're so smart, huh? Country swamp trash." I glared at the insult but didn't indulge her. She had tried this before. She was just someone that was interested in a guy that she thought was hers. The boy in question, Wally West. Sure, he was nice, but not someone that I thought was worth a fight.

When I didn't answer her insult her anger only grew. Grabbing me by the arm she pulled me out of my seat and I let it fall to the ground. "Must think you're too good to talk as well." My glare met hers and I finally spoke. "Non, I jus' didn' hear talkin'. All I hear is 'bitch bitch bitch' when ya open ya pretty lil' mouth." I smirked and she laid a hard slap across my face for the comment.

I gave a small chuckle as I rubbed the back of my hand over my mouth, a sharp canine cutting the inside of my mouth. "Seems I struck a nerve, huh cher?" She growled and lunged forward at me. "You'll pay for that!" The two of us fell to the floor as she jumped me and she immediately fell on the usual trick a girl uses in a fight. Clawing and hair pulling.

All that was heard from our classmates where gasps and words of encouragement for the fight to continue. I grabbed her hands and tried to get her off of me. The power inhibiters also cut my agility and such in half, as it was part of my abilities. It was harder to fight without it but I was determined to manage. While I was concentrating on getting her off one of her hands got loose of my grip. She immediately took the chance to gouge at my face again. Her nail scratched against the side of my face and caught one of my contacts as it came across my eye as well.

I panicked and pushed her off with as much force as I could, making sure that my face was down cast so that no one could see. Looking around I quickly found the contact and scooped it up. "What the heck do you think you're doing?" I heard a voice say as someone grabbed me by the shoulders and carefully pulled me to my feet. I looked over to find that Wally had finally gotten through the crowd of students and was now scolding the girl.

"We should probably get you to the nurse." I nodded and made sure that I covered the side of my face that was scratched, covering up my eye as well.

Once we were in the nurse's office I sat down while he looked around. "Looks like the nurse went on lunch or something." He smiled and began to look through the cabinets. "What're ya doin' Wally?" I asked, he didn't look at me but only gave a small laugh. "Since she isn't here that means I get to fix you up." I felt panic well up in my stomach again as he got closer with disinfectant and other things. "Y-ya don' gotta do that." I put my hand up and tried to push him away. "Just let me see it. She could have messed up your eye." He protested and tried to pull my other hand from my face. "No!" I pushed him back hard and we both stopped as the contact fell from my hand and to the floor.

The panic had dropped and acceptance had begun to sink in. The way he looked at the green contact on the floor I knew I had been found out. I opened up my eyes the best I could and looked up at him. "Happy now?" To my amazement he had the exact opposite reaction I thought he would. "Ecstatic." He said with a smile and picked up the contact, placing it on a table close to us. "Y-ya ain't scared or nothin'?" He shook his head, dabbing a bit of the disinfectant against the scratches on my face and receiving a small hiss of pain from me. "By what, your eyes? Why should I be? I've seem 'em plenty of times, Blue."

My look of disbelief appeared once again as I heard the nick name. Only one person ever called me Blue and I couldn't believe he was sitting in front of me right now. "Kid…Flash?" He gave a bit of a forceful dab against my cheek at the question. "Duh." I winced in pain and punched his shoulder, receiving a chuckle from him again.

Neither of us had said anything while he was doctoring up my face. I cleaned off my contact and made sure I was able to put it back in my eye, not turning around as I spoke. "Did ya already know?" I asked. "What?" I could tell by the way he asked that he didn't know what I was talking about. "Earlier ya sounded as though ya had already known who I was before seein' my eyes. How long 'ave ya known?"

I heard him walk around behind me as he put the supplies he used away. "I didn't know for sure actually. But I had a hunch. I mean, how many albino Cajuns do you think are in this city?" He asked in amusement. I gave a forced laugh and looked back at him with the contact replaced. "I guess dats true." He gave a thoughtful look as he looked back at my eyes, "To tell you the truth, I thought that the black and yellow were contacts and the green were your real eyes. Seems a shame to have to hide your real eyes." I frowned and looked away from him, "Don' 'ave much of a choice." A few more minutes of silence went by. Wally was about to speak again when the door opened and the nurse walked in from her lunch.

"Oh, I didn't realize that someone needed me." She walked over quickly when she noticed the scratches over my cheek. "What happened?" Wally laughed and chimed in, "Cat fight!" I glared at him and looked back to the nurse, "Dere was a small fight durin' class but Wally was able ta fix me up jus' fine. Sorry for da trouble." She nodded and wrote the both of us a pass back to class which I reluctantly took. "Come on, class is almost over anyway." Wally said as he grabbed my hand and pulled me reluctantly back to the classroom.

I was so glad that this was my last class of the day before going home. I could feel the girl staring daggers into the back of my head during the remainder of class. Apparently Wally never noticed because he just seemed to be on cloud nine the rest of the class period. No doubt because he had found out my little secret.

The bell rang and I was so happy to get out of class and have the rest of the weekend to let things blow over….hopefully. We walked out of the school and stopped at the entrance with a bit of an awkward silence. "Well, I guess I'll see you tonight on patrol or something?" He fidgeted in place and ran his hands through his hair as he talked. "Guess so." I returned the awkward movements and hugged my book closer to my chest. Who would have known this would be so awkward knowing a persons secret identity.

We both gave a small nod to each other and walked off in the directions of our homes. To tell the truth, I don't think I actually minded him knowing my secret identity.

_**Well that was fun. I would also like to add that I am willing to put up a bio for Luca if anyone wants that. It would include a background and it would also include her abilities and everything like that. I kinda don't feel like putting all of that into a story just to explain this one. I already have this planned into a two part story. Not two chapters but at least two parts.**_

_**Would love to hear input and what everyone thought of this. Should I keep going? Should I stop while I'm still a head? Or is there something you would like to happen? I would love to hear all of it.**_

_**Bashers or whiners will be laughed at just so you know. x3**_


End file.
